Stop the World
by Darklighter2016
Summary: "We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do. You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you..." After a sudden breakup, Mitchie writes a song to describe how she feels about Alex and presents it on tour. Will they make up? One-shot based off of and using Demi Lovato's 'Stop the World'.


Stop the World

**AN 1: So here is another old oneshot I found on my computer. I hope it will be loved...I had a good time writing it. I feel like I should provide some background information for this story; in my little world (for this story anyways) Mitchie is touring to promote her second album. 'Stop the World' didn't make the album, but because it is such an amazing song, I just felt the need to do a story with it. And I did actually quote from Demi's second album dedication, because that is such a sweet line, as well as using a quote from the Jonas Brother's song 'Before the Storm'. And obviously, I do not own the character's, any of the songs mentioned, or the quote from Demi's album. I just borrowed them. Without any further delay, here's Stop the World.**

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

Numbly, I stared out my hotel room's window, my mind replaying what had taken place a little under an hour ago.

_I knocked on my girlfriend's door, painfully aware that I was late. Again. It wasn't my fault that my flight out of Los Angeles was delayed, but it seemed like nowadays there was always something that needed my attention, pulling me further and further away from the girl I loved._

_Her door swung open, and instead of Alex's bright eyes and enthusiastic smile greeting me, I found myself face-to-face with her older brother, Justin._

"_She's in her room," he said, answering my question before I asked._

_Quickly I walked upstairs, eager to see my girlfriend. "Alex," I called softly, opening the door._

_I felt my breath catch in my throat at the sight of her lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, her hair spread out around her face. "Hey," I said, closing the door gently._

_She rolled over to see me, face expressionless. "You're late," she muttered._

"_I know," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "My flight was delayed." I reached out to touch her cheek, internally wincing when she pulled back slightly. "Is something wrong?"_

_She sat up, sighing. "Yes," she said in frustration. "Yes, something's wrong."_

"_Tell me," I said, brushing hair out of her face._

"_This is the fifth time this month you've either been late or haven't shown at all." Alex said, and I sighed again._

"_I know, but things are crazy right now. Give it a month and things'll settle down." I said, as if this wasn't what I had said the time before, or the time before that. I was of course, referring to my career. Mitchie Torres, the superstar. Mitchie Torres, the rock star. I was finally living my dream, but all the late nights, hotel rooms, and constant attention were tearing me and Alex apart._

"_Mitchie…I…I think we should break up." Alex looked at me, her deep brown eyes a whirlwind of emotion. I was stupefied. It felt like the world was crashing down around my head, and there was a roaring in my ears._

"_Wha…? Alex…don't do this." I was begging. I didn't want to hear this. _Anything but this, _I pleaded with whatever forces existed out there._

_She shook her head violently, her expression hardening. "I can't do this anymore, Mitchie. It's tearing me apart. Just…get out." She stood, crossed the room and opened the door firmly. I felt my feet carry me to the door, and I paused in her doorway. I looked her in the eyes and leaned in, wanting one final kiss. She jerked back, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't," she said, "make this harder than it already is. Just…go."_

_The rain started to fall as soon as I made it out of the sub shop. The drops that made their way down my face, however, tasted like tears._

"Alex," I whispered brokenly, taking a shuddering breath. Connect 3's latest album played softly in the background, and I found myself whispering the lyrics. "I'm trying to keep the lights from going out, and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart…."

My phone rang. "Hello?" I said tiredly.

"Mitchie?" my manager's voice asked from the other end.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to sound semi-okay.

"You've got a concert in Newark tomorrow, remember?" He said it in a normal tone, but right then I would've done anything to reach through the phone and strangle him. Concerts were part of the reason I lost Alex in the first place. It wasn't a surprise to me that it was in Newark; that was the only reason I was allowed to fly out to New York City in the first place.

Instead, I forced a smile, even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, I remember." An idea struck me, and I felt my fingers itch for a piece of paper and pen. "Hey, Mike, I gotta go. Working on a new song." I didn't wait for a reply, opting to simply close my phone and toss it on the window ledge next to me.

Quickly, I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before sitting on the window ledge again.

_I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid_

_I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain_

_We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie this needs to change_

_We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same_

* * *

The next day, I called Nate.

"Hello?" he said, sounding like he had just woken up.

"Nate, it's Mitchie," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh, hey, Mitchie. What's up?" he said around a yawn.

"This is going to sound really weird," I said. "But can you text Alex and try to get her to come to my show tonight?"

"Um, Mitch? She's your _girlfriend_, so I'm not seeing how you need me to get her to come."

Mentally, I slapped myself. Of course Nate didn't know what had happened between us last night. "We, erm, we broke up last night," I admitted. "But I have to say something, and I won't be able to get away to see her, so can you?" I asked him because I remembered Alex and Nate had always gotten along. If anybody could get her to come to her ex's show, it was him.

"Sure," he said after a moment.

"Thanks so much Nate!" I said, showing real emotion for the first time since the night before.

After we hung up I exhaled loudly. _Now to teach my band my new song, _I thought.

Later that night, I stood, breathing hard under the spotlight of the Prudential Center. "Thank you," I shouted. When the clapping and screaming had died down somewhat, I grabbed the mic from the stand in front of me.

"Before we do our final song," I said, walking across the stage, "I have something I need to say." I brushed my bangs out of my face and took a deep breath. "I don't know if you guys have been following the media, but if you have, then you know I've been dating someone for the past six months." The audience clapped appreciatively and I managed a small grin before continuing. "Well, as of last night, I am now single." The crowd booed here, and I plunged onwards. "And it's my fault. I wasn't there for the other person."

I looked out into the crowd, not seeing Alex, but knowing I needed to get this off my chest. "Alex? If you're out there tonight – well, even if you're not – I just wanted to say I'm sorry." The crowd aww-ed, and encouraged, I pressed on. "I'm sorry," I repeated. "For breaking all the promises I made to you. I know I let you down, and if you'd let me, I'd spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make it up to you." I gulped, and the crowd let out another aww. "I'm not asking you for another chance, I just…I needed you to know," I explained. "You deserve someone as amazing as you are, and I, well, I don't think I deserve another chance with you. But like I said in the dedication of this album...I will love you unconditionally through the highest and the lowest of times. You will have my heart forever."

I finished my mini-speech. "So, no, I'm not saying all this because I'm asking you to give me another chance. I'm saying all this because…I love you, and that will just have to be enough for me." I looked out to the crowd again.

"So," I said. "Now that I said all that, here's a new song I wrote." I paused, and smiled. "I wrote it for my girlfriend, Alex Russo." I placed the mic back on the stand, then picked up my guitar and started strumming.

_Oh oh ah oh_

_Oh oh_

_I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid_

_I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain_

_We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie this needs to change_

_We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same_

_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you_

_You said 'nobody has to know'_

_Give us time to grow, and take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone_

_Let us be alone_

_I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around_

_I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down_

_Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride and ditch this town_

_To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound_

_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you_

_You said 'nobody has to know'_

_Give us time to grow, and take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone_

_Let us be alone_

_I never wanna take that final look_

_I'll turn another page, won't close the book_

_We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you_

_You said 'nobody has to know'_

_Give us time to grow, and take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone_

_Let us be alone_

I finished, breathing heavily. The crowd erupted into thunderous applause, and I waved. "Thank you guys so much. You've been amazing! Good night, Newark!" I said, running off stage.

"You were great, sweetie," my mom said as I headed back to my room.

"Thanks," I replied before slipping into my dressing room. I crossed over to the mirror, wiping the sweat off my face. I suddenly felt a pair of arms slide around my waist, and I turned, inhaling Alex's scent. "Hey," I said breathlessly.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, with her wide-eyed innocence.

I chuckled. "Every word," I replied. I sighed, pulling her closer to my chest. "Every word," I repeated.

She tilted her head up, kissing me softly. "What is it about you," she said once the kiss was over, "that makes it impossible for me to be without you?"

I just laughed again. "I'll take that as an 'apology accepted'," I said, and leaned in for another kiss.

**AN 2: Yay for happy endings. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and all that good stuff...it makes for a happy Darklighter.**


End file.
